Our Love Story
by Profe Fest
Summary: Meskipun tak sesuai ketentuannya atau terjadi perubahan didalamnya, takdir itu memiliki caranya sendiri dalam melukis setiap hidup manusia yang ada, termasuk kisah cintanya.. Bahkan sekalipun kisah cinta itu dibawakan seorang cupid yang mengkhianati cinta.. Warning! Yaoi, AU, Typo(s)! Don't like, don't read! /Chapter 3, UP/ Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

**Title : Our Love Story**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, School-Life, Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing : G27 beserta pairing lain yang masih rahasia *Author dilindes***

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, OC (HDW Tsuna; disini bernama Yoshi), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Note : Memiliki tema yang sama dengan fic Falling Down © Kinana (dari fandom Bleach)  
Pada awalnya memang memiliki kesamaan dengan fic tersebut, namun tentu saja jalan ceritanyanya berbeda… hanya awalnya saja yang sama…**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang Sidang **_**Cupid**_**. **_**Uknown Time**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAKKK!_

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut cepak dan beriris _orange _cemerlang menggebrak sebuah meja cukup keras. Pemuda itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu serta emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Apa-apaan ini?" desis pemuda itu. Dengan napas masih memburu, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang berada didepannya garang.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI, ARIA?!" bentak pemuda itu emosional. Orang yang berada didepan pemuda itu –yang diketahui adalah seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam– menatap pemuda itu tajam namun tenang dalam waktu bersamaan. Pemuda beriris _orange _cemerlang itu balas menatap wanita itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"_Cupid _kelas atas, Sawada Yoshimune, apa kau tidak mengerti apa kesalahmu?" tanya wanita itu tenang.

"Heh," pemuda itu –Sawada Yoshimune– mendengus. "sayang sekali, aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun, pemimpin _cupid _kesembilan.." ejek pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"KAU–" tak tahan mendengar jawaban –kurang ajar– dari Yoshimune, seorang pria bergerak maju.

"–Gamma!" seru wanita itu –Aria– lantang, menghentikan gerakan pria –yang diketahui– berambut krem itu. Pria itu menatap Aria, meminta penjelasan, namun Aria menatap pria itu tajam. Mengerti apa yang diperintahkan pimpinannya, pria itu menarik napas sebentar kemudian kembali kebelakang. Sang pemimpin _cupid _kesembilan, Aria, menarik napas dan kembali menatap Yoshi.

"Sawada Yoshimune, sebagai _cupid _kau telah melakukan cukup banyak kesalahan… pertama, kau telah memasuki dunia manusia tanpa izin.. kedua, kau telah salah menulis takdir cinta beberapa manusia.. tapi, yang paling fatal, kau telah menyatakan kalau kau tidak percaya pada–"

"–Cinta?" potong Yoshi cepat. Semua orang yang tengah menyaksikan siding itu menahan napas mereka. Yoshi kembali mendengus.

'_Cupid-cupid bodoh…' _batin pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu. Aria menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tenang sekaligus mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"…. Benar…" kata Aria setelah napasnya sedikit normal. Yoshi mendecih mendengar jawaban itu.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan itu?" tantang pemuda itu tanpa rasa takut. Semua orang (baca: _cupid_) kembali menahan napas, namun kali ini terdengar desas-desus diantara kumpulan _cupid _itu. Tak tahan mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, pria berambut krem tadi menggebrak meja dihadapannya, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Sebagai _cupid _seharusnya kau malu!" bentak pria itu. Pemuda beriris _orange _cemerlang itu menggertakkan giginya.

"Apa masalahmu, hah?! Kau mau cari ribut denganku ju–"

"–Tutup mulut kalian! Ini di ruang sidang!" bentak Aria. Kedua orang itu bungkam. Aria kembali menarik napas, mencoba meredakan emosinya.

"Sawada Yoshimune, atas segala kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat, aku, pemimpin _cupid _kesembilan, Aria, menjatuhkan hukuman tahanan rumah untukmu! Sidang ditutup!" Aria mengetuk palu yang berada dimejanya sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam sekejap, ada beberapa pria yang muncul dibelakang Yoshi dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Aria! Aria! ARIA!" teriak Yoshi emosional sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Dengan cepat, salah seorang dari pria itu memukul tengkuk leher pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Yoshi jatuh tersungkur, kesadarannya menipis, kemudian semuanya gelap…..

.

.

.

"… nghh…" Yoshi membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Yoshi adalah sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan dinding bercat krem. Yoshi bangun dari posisinya semula –berbaring dilantai kamar– dan merapikan pakaiannya. Matanya meneliti benda-benda yang ada di kamar itu dengan cermat. Ada sebuah _single bed _lengkap dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut tipis, meja dari kayu jati, kursi kayu dan rak buku berukuran sedang berwarna coklat tua dan sebuah jendela dengan cat putih.

'_Ini penghinaan!' _batin pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu. Baginya, berada di kamar semacam ini merupakan hal terhina dibanding memberi makan kuda seumur hidup! Tunggu dulu… sebuah rak?

Yoshi berjalan mendekati rak itu. Heran, rasanya disetiap ruang untuk tahanan rumah tidak disediakan rak buku. Diperhatikannya rak buku berukuran sedang itu dengan saksama, rasanya tak ada yang mencurigakan…

Dengan posisi bersiaga dan kehati-hatian yang tinggi, pemuda itu membuka kain yang menutupi rak buku itu. Debu langsung menyerbak keluar, membuat Yoshi terbatuk-batuk dan menutup matanya. Setelah betuknya mereda, pemuda beriris _orange _cemerlang itu membuka matanya dan terbelalak. Rak itu berisi banyak buku! Yoshi mulai meneliti buku-buku yang ada disana. Ada buku kuno, bahasa latin, bahasa yang biasa dipakai manusia, dasar-dasar cinta, dan….

.

…. Sebuah buku usang bersampul coklat tua tak berjudul menarik perhatian pemuda itu…

.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Yoshi pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil buku itu dan membukanya. Halaman pertama kosong, membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu nyaris langsung menutup buku itu. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan muncul dihalaman pertama, membuat pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu mengurungkan niatnya. Tulisan-tulisan lain mulai bermunculan hingga memenuhi halaman pertama. Malas membaca, Yoshi membalik halaman itu. Tulisan-tulisan itu juga bermunculan dihalaman selanjutnya. Pemuda beriris _orange _cemerlang itu terus membalik halaman-halaman selanjutnya hingga akhirnya tulisan-tulisan itu berhenti bermunculan.

"Hanya seperempat, hm?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tulisan-tulisan itu hanya mengisi seperempat lembar dari buku itu. Selain itu, tulisan-tulisan itu menggunakan huruf latin yang biasanya dipakai para petinggi _cupid_. Hal yang cukup aneh bukan?

"Argh! Demi para Dewa! Sebenarnya buku apa ini?!" teriak pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu kesal sekaligus penasaran. Tiba-tiba sebuah tulisan kembali muncul, Yoshi menyipitkan matanya dan membaca tulisan itu dengan cermat.

.

.

_Giotto del Vongola x Sawada Tsunayoshi_

.

.

Tulisan itu kembali lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kebingungan Yoshi. Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah pemuda itu.

"Ahahahaha! Jadi ini buku mengenai kisah cinta antara dua manusia? Ahahahaha!" pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu tertawa.

_Deg!_

"Hei, benar juga…" Yoshi melebarkan seringainya kejinya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menggenggam buku itu erat.

"Aria, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Yoshi keras, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membuat Aria mendengarnya.

"Dengan buku dan dua manusia ini, akan kubuat kisah cinta yang manis… akan kubuat mereka bertemu, jatuh cinta, bersatu, kemudian…."

"…**. Akan kuhancurkan kisah cinta itu sendiri!**" lanjut pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Pemuda itu pun kembali mengeluarkan tawa jahatnya.

.

.

_Halo, selamat datang di permainan cinta…_

_Tirai akan segera dibuka, harap para penonton duduk dikursi yang tersedia…_

_Para pemain juga diharapkan naik ke panggung…_

_Inilah permulaan dari drama sandiwara ini…_

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

**A/N (Bacotan Author)**: _Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanawa minna-san_! Kembali lagi dengan saya Author ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest! Jadi ini adalah fic hasil _request _salah satu temen RP saya yang juga salah satu Author di-FFN ini… karena kebetulan juga udah dapet idenya, langsung saja lahirlah fic –sableng– ini… *plak* JESS! INI FIC YANG LU MINTAAAAA! *Author digeplak*

Baiklah, mengenai fic diatas, jadi buku yang ditemukan Yoshi itu adalah buku yang biasa dipakai _cupid _untuk mengatur kisah cinta diantara dua manusia atau lebih… *desh* cara menggunakannya itu hanya tinggal menulis kejadian apa yang akan terjadi menyangkut kedua manusia itu dan kejadian itu akan menjadi kenyataaan… namun, kejadian yang telah ditulis tidak akan bisa dihapus… [_Readers_: Author terlalu banyak berkhayal ya…] Oya, para _cupid _itu juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan manusia pada umumnya...

Baiklah, sampai disini dulu bacotan saya… mohon maaf kalau _feel_-nya nggak berasa, ada typo, dan sebagainya… Oiya, mohon _review_-nya ya… di-_fav_. atau _follow _juga boleh… sampai jumpa di Chapter depan~! /menghilang/

.

.

_Review please~_

.

.


	2. Lembar 1: The Beginning

**Title : Our Love Story**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, School-Life, Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing : G27 (Main Pair), 8059, U02, D18, CA, B26, XS**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, OC (HDW Tsuna; disini Yoshi), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Note : Memiliki tema yang sama dengan fic Falling Down © Kinana (dari fandom Bleach)  
Pada awalnya memang memiliki kesamaan dengan fic tersebut, namun tentu saja jalan ceritanyanya berbeda… hanya awalnya saja yang sama…**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ruang tahanan Yoshimune. **_**Uknown time**_**-**

.

"Kita lihat data mengenai dua manusia ini…" Yoshi membuka bagian belakang buku bersampul coklat using itu. Sesuai dugaannya, disana ada biodata mengenai dua manusia yang akan digunakannya itu lengkap dengan fotonya. Foto pertama terlihat seorang pria berambut _blonde _dengan iris _orange _cemerlang dan tinggi [tinggi badan], sementara foto disebelahnya terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan model rambut anti gravitasi yang mirip dengan pria beriris _orange _tadi tak lupa juga dengan iris _caramel _yang agak besar untuk ukuran laki-laki sepertinya.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Yoshi membaca biodata kedua manusia itu dalam diam –dan secara tidak sadar– sambil berputar-putar di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah," _cupid _bersurai coklat itu membalikkan badannya dan mendekati meja yang ada di ruangan itu, menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan angkuh bak seorang raja yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. "sepertinya sudah saatnya kita memulai kisah cinta tragis ini…" lanjut sang pemuda. Yoshi menundukkan kepalanya ke laci meja itu, mencari sesuatu. Helaan napas lega keluar dari sang _cupid _begitu melihat barang yang dicarinya ada di laci meja itu. Perlahan, Yoshi mencoba mengambil benda itu dan menariknya keluar. Terlihat sebuah bulu angsa berwarna putih kapas digenggaman pemuda itu.

Tersenyum puas –sekaligus licik disaat bersamaan–, Yoshi merongoh saku jaket _orange_-nya dan menarik sebuah kotak tinta berwarna emas dan menaruhnya diatas meja bersama dengan bulu angsa tadi.

Sambil menimang-nimang buku bersampul coklat usang itu, sang _cupid _ber-_gender _laki-laki itu kembali meneliti ruangannya; berpikir bagaimana akan memulai kisah cinta _masterpiece_-nya.

_PLOKK!_

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu bagaimana memulainya!" sang _cupid _yang tengah menjalani masa tahanannya itu tersenyum senang. Ditaruhnya buku bersampul coklat usang itu diatas meja dan mengambil bulu angsa tadi. Dibukanya buku itu hingga seperempat halaman, halaman terakhir saat tulisan-tulisan kemarin berhenti bermunculan. Dicelupkannya ujung bulu angsa itu kedalam kotak tinta berwarna emasnya sedikit. Perlahan namun pasti, bulu angsa itu menari diatas kertas-kertas yang sudah lapuk itu…

.

.

**~ Lembar 1 ~**

**[ The Beginning ****]**

.

.

_**14 November XXXX, Namimori High School.**_

**-Lantai 3, Ruang OSIS. 11.32 a.m-**

.

**BRAKKK!**

.

"KEMBALI KE RUANGANMU, GIOTTOOOO!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan suara menggelegar hingga terdengar dari atap sekolah hingga lantai 2 sekolah. Biasanya lantai satu yang merupakan ruang kelas satu hanya akan kebagian suara derap langkah yang berisik dan suara-suara lainnya seperti guci pecah dan sebagainya. Mendengar teriakan kencang-cetar-membahana-badai wakilnya, seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde _yang tengah berlari di koridor lantai 3 langsung menambah kecepatan larinya.

–**HUP!**

Sang laki-laki berambut _blonde _itu melompati pegangan tangga sekolah dan mendarat mulus di anak tangga keenam terakhir sebelum menuju lantai 2.

"KYAAA!" seorang murid perempuan menjerit tertahan melihat aksi –nekat– laki-laki tadi.

Menoleh sebentar kearah perempuan itu, sang pemuda memberikan senyum hangatnya. "Maaf ya, aku sedang buru-buru… sampai jumpa, _signoria_…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis dengan wajahnya memerah.

'_Gawat! Gawat! Nggak kusangka G. akan secepat itu memergokiku kabur dari pekerjaan…' _batin laki-laki itu sambil terus berlari di koridor lantai 2. Tak dipedulikannya dengan tatapan para murid kelas dua yang menatapnya bagaikan penjahat yang sedang dikejar polisi, memang mereka punya urusan dengannya?

"KYAA~! Ketua OSIS, berjuanglah!" teriak beberapa murid perempuan saat melihat sosok _blonde _itu melintas didepan mereka yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum penuh kharisma laki-laki itu.

"Ketemu! Berhenti kau Giotto!" teriak seseorang yang amat _familiar _ditelinga pemuda _blonde _itu. Si _blonde _itu semakin mempercepat larinya tanpa mendengarkan teriakan seseorang –yang diketahu berambut merah– yang tengah mengejarnya.

"HOI! GIOTTO! JANGAN KABUR LAGI DARI PEKERJAANMU!" teriak laki-laki bersurai merah itu sambil tetap mengejar laki-laki _blonde _didepannya.

Menoleh kebelakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya, laki-laki _blonde _itu balas berteriak. "Aku butuh istirahat, G! Lagipula kau sudah mengurungku di ruangan itu selama 5 jam!"

"Masa bodoh! Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu!" balas laki-laki bersurai merah itu keras kepala.

"Tidak akan sebelum aku beristirahat dengan tenang!" balas laki-laki bersurai pirang itu.

**PUFF!**

Tiba-tiba segumpal asap berwarna _pink _menyelimuti laki-laki bersurai merah tadi, membuat laki-laki itu berhenti dan menutup setengah wajahnya –bagian hidung sampai mulut– dengan satu tangan. Laki-laki bersurai _blonde _tadi terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia sudah tahu apa dan siapa penyebab datangnya asap _pink _yang sekarang menghentikan pergerakan wakilnya.

'Grazie_, Lampo..' _batin laki-laki itu sambil berbelok dan menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai 1.

.

"_Uhuk! Uhuk! _HOI! Kalian semua, kenapa tidak mencegah Ketua OSIS pergi?! Lagipula, apa-apaan asap _pink _ini?!" bentak pemuda berambut merah itu –yang diketahui adalah G.– kesal karena tak berhasil membuat laki-laki _blonde _tadi –yang sudah pasti adalah Giotto– berhenti di lantai 2.

"Ah, maaf, G… itu bom asap, hasil percobaanku di lab kimia tadi... aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya _damono ne_…" jawab sebuah suara malas-malasan dari kelas 2-2, tempat G. terkena serangan asap _pink _itu. G. menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau –yang diketahui adalah Lampo– tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Che_! Kau itu berhati-hatilah sedikit! Kau tidak lihat Giotto kabur lagi?!" bentak G. kesal.

Menguap sebentar. "Humm, itu sih salahmu _damono ne_… Lampo-_sama _sudah lelah karena praktek di lab kimia tadi, _jaa'_…" Lampo berbalik dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Heh, aku jadi penasaran," G. menggantung kalimatnya, membuat laki-laki berambut hijau itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Lampo tajam.

"Sejak kapan guru memberikan izin membuat bom asap di lab kimia?" tanya G. sambil mendekati Lampo tanpa mengurangi tingkat intensitas _death glare_-nya yang menyeramkan. Lampo meneguk ludah.

Ketahuan rupanya…

"T- tunggu dulu, G! I- ini tidak seperti yang kau duga!" kata Lampo membela diri sambil melangkah mundur. G. masih terus mendekati laki-laki berambut hijau itu dengan aura _dark_.

"Dimana dia?" tanya G. tegas sekaligus menyeramkan. Lampo berani sumpah ia melihat api disekujur tubuh laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"_Etto_… Lampo-_sama _tidak mengurusi hal semacam itu _damono ne_—"

"—Masih mau berbohong, eh?" sebuah seringai kejam terlukis diwajah laki-laki itu, aura _dark _dibelakang sang Wakil Ketua OSIS itu pun membesar membuat Lampo meneguk ludahnya lagi.

"Dimana—"

"—Iya! Aku menyerah! Kalau tidak salah, Giotto tadi bilang dia akan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah!" jawab Lampo pasrah.

Ohh… oohhhh…

Mendengus puas dan berbalik. "Akan kubuat kau menginap di ruanganmu lagi malam ini! Awas kau Giotto!" teriak G. sambil kembali berlari keluar kelas 2-2, meninggalkan Lampo yang sudah jatuh terduduk karena ketakutan.

"_Yare, yare, _Giotto pasti akan menceramahiku lagi… maafkan aku, _damono ne_…" kata Lampo pasrah sambil memijit keningnya.

.

.

.

**-Lantai 1, Kelas 1-2. 11.53 a.m-**

"_Are_? Rasanya di lantai 2 berisik sekali…" komentar seorang pemuda berambut anti gravitasi berwarna coklat dan iris _caramel _yang cukup besar sambil menatap ke langit-langit kelasnya.

"Paling-paling acara 'kejar-kejaran' antara Ketua OSIS dan wakilnya… Anda tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu, _Juudaime_…" jawab seorang pemuda lain yang bersurai perak.

"Hahahaha… Gokudera, kenapa kau memanggil Tsuna dengan panggilan '_Juudaime_'? Apa kalian sedang main _game_?" tanya seorang pemuda lain dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"_Che_! _Yakyuu-baka _sepertimu tidak akan mengerti meskipun sudah dijelaskan!" jawab pemuda bersurai _silver _–yang tidak lain adalah Gokudera– itu sinis.

"Su- sudahlah, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto…" lerai pemuda bersurai coklat –yang tidak lain adalah Tsuna– itu.

"Baiklah, kalau _Juudaime _bilang begitu…" kata Gokudera patuh.

"Gokudera-_kun_, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu…" kata Tsuna.

"Tidak bisa begitu, _Juudaime_! _Juudaime _adalah orang kesepuluh yang kuanggap bisa menggantikan posisi Ketua OSIS saat ini alias _Primo_! Aku yakin _Juudaime _pasti akan menggantikan posisi _Primo _suatu saat nanti dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadi Tangan Kananmu!" kata Gokudera menggebu-gebu. Tsuna bersumpah dia bisa melihat api yang membara disekujur tubuh pemuda –yang juga diketahui– beriris _emerald _itu.

"Hahaha… Yosh! Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menjadi Tangan Kiri Tsuna!" sahut Yamamoto riang.

"Kau? Menjadi Tangan Kiri _Juudaime_? Jangan bercanda!" hardik Gokudera sebal.

Sebuah tawa tanpa dosa kembali terdengar. "Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda, Gokudera…" jawab Yamamoto dengan nada yang sama.

"_Che_! _Yakyuu-baka_! Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyetujuimu menjadi Tangan Kiri _Juudaime_!" Gokudera berbalik dan melangkah kearah pintu kelas.

"Kau mau kemana, Gokudera? Sebentar lagi kan waktu istirahat habis…" kata Yamamoto sambil melirik jam dinding yang ada dikelasnya.

Gokudera kembali mendecih kesal. "Kau tak berhak bertanya, _yakyuu-baka_!" jawab Gokudera sinis sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tanpa sadar, pemuda bersurai perak itu telah membuka pintu kelasnya dan keluar tanpa melihat ada seseorang yang melintas.

**DUAKK!**

"Ah! Gokudera-_kun_!" Tsuna langsung menghampiri Gokudera yang jatuh terduduk karena tak sengaja menabrak orang yang tengah lewat itu. Orang yang ditabrak Gokudera sendiri langsung mundur kebelakang, namun beruntung ia tidak sampai jatuh seperti Gokudera.

"_Ukh_… Hoi! _Teme_–! Jalan yang benar dong!" hardik Gokudera bertambah kesal.

"Gokudera-_kun_…" peringat Tsuna sambil menatap teman sejak SMP-nya itu.

"Ma- maaf… aku sedang buru-buru…" kata orang itu sedikit panik.

"A- ah, tidak apa-apa… ma- maafkan Gokudera-_kun _juga, ia tidak melihatmu tadi…" kata Tsuna sambil mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menatap orang yang ditabrak Gokudera tadi. Orang itu juga menatap Tsuna.

_Deg!_

Tsuna merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dadanya. Giotto –yang tidak lain adalah orang yang menabrak Gokudera tadi– juga merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dadanya. Sesuatu yang hangat, membuat mereka lupa untuk bernapas sejenak, sesuatu yang membuat jantung masing-masing berdetak tak harmonis; seakan ingin melompat keluar.

.

.

_Selama ini kita ditakdirkan bersama…_

_Tapi takdir selalu mengelak dan memisahkan kita…_

_Setelah akhirnya bertemu lagi denganmu, bisakah kuucapkan ini?_

_Aku merindukanmu, biarkan aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu…_

.

.

.

.

Yoshi tersenyum puas. Dibacanya kembali tulisan pertamanya di buku yang telah lapuk itu. Ternyata ia masih tak melupakan cara membuat dua manusia jatuh cinta. Pemuda beriris _orange _cemerlang itu memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Awal yang cukup bagus, untuk akhir yang pahit…" komentar sang _cupid_. Pemuda yang tengah menjalani masa tahanan itu kembali berpikir, tak lama ia sudah kembali menarikan bulu angsa putih ditangannya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas usang itu, meneruskan kisah cinta _masterpiece_-nya…

.

.

.

.

"–_daime_? _Juudaime_?" panggil Gokudera sedikit cemas sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Tsuna. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terkesiap, teringat kembali dengan eksistensi Gokudera yang berada didekatnya.

"Ma– maaf! Aku melamun tadi…" kata Tsuna sambil menunduk, melepaskan pandangannya dari iris _orange _cemerlang milik Giotto. Giotto sendiri juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepatunya, meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap saja melirik kearah Tsunayoshi.

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Juudaime_? Aku akan mengantarmu ke Ruang Kesehatan…" kata Gokudera.

"_I- iee_… tidak perlu, Gokudera-_kun_…" tolak pemuda beriris _caramel _itu halus.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang… mau kubantu?" tanya Giotto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Gokudera, mencoba memberikan bantuan. Tapi, pemuda bersurai perak itu malah menepis tangan laki-laki berambut _blonde _itu kasar.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu…" kata Gokudera sinis sambil bangun dan merapikan seragamnya. Tsuna ikut berdiri, namun tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Giotto maklum dengan sikap pemuda beriris _emerald _dihadapannya ini.

"Sekali lagi, maaf soal yang tadi… aku harus pergi seka—"

"—MAU KEMANA KAU, HAH?!" sebuah bentakan keras sekaligus kencang memecah canggung yang terjadi diantara ketiga orang itu.

"T- tidak mung—"

**DUAKKK!**

Sebuah dorongan bertenaga ekstrim mengenai Giotto, membuat laki-laki beriris _orange _cemerlang itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kesempatan yang tidak akan disia-siakan, sang penabrak langsung mengunci tangan dan kaki Ketua OSIS itu kencang.

"DASAR KETUA OSIS TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! APA PERLU KUBUAT ALAUDE MENGAWASIMU UNTUK MENGERJAKAN _PAPERWORK_-MU, HAH?!" teriak sang penabrak –yang diketahui adalah G.– itu kencang.

"_A- aniki_?!" tanya Gokudera kaget. G. mengalihkan pandangannya dari Giotto dan ikut terkesiap.

"Go- Gokudera?!" tanya G. tak kalah terkejut.

"Kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Gokudera sambil melirik kearah Giotto yang masih dalam kuncian G. tanpa bisa berkutik.

Sebuah anggukan. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Dia kan Ketua OSIS…" jawab G. enteng.

**GLEGAAARRRR!**

"HEEEE?! KETUA OSIISSS?! JADI DIA ITU _PRIMO_?!" tanya Gokudera dengan aura _horror _disekujur tubuhnya. Alasan kenapa Gokudera tidak tahu bahwa Giotto adalah Ketua OSIS karena Ketua OSIS jarang keluar ruangannya dan jarang terlihat oleh murid kelas satu. Pembagian kelas satu yang berada di lantai 1 dan kelas dua yang ditempatkan di lantai 2 juga merupakan faktor lain. Apalagi jam pulang kelas dua lebih lama daripada kelas satu. Menderita memang menjadi murid kelas dua, namun menjadi Ketua OSIS yang jam pulangnya bisa dipastikan lebih lama dari murid kelas manapun, pasti jauh lebih menderita.

"Sudah dijawab masih bertanya… lalu, berhentilah berteriak, dasar bocah!" sindir G. kesal.

"_Teme_—! Wajar aku seperti itu tahu!" Gokudera berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tunggu, jadi dia adikmu, G?" tanya Giotto sambil meringis dalam hati. Berada dalam posisi tangan dan kaki dikunci oleh orang yang beladirinya tidak diragukan lagi itu memang menyakitkan. Ah, catatan lagi, G. sudah terkenal sebagai pemegang sabuk hitam karate, ahli menembak yang berhasil menyaingi Alaude, pemanah terbaik yang pernah mewakili Jepang dalam Olimpiade Internasional, dan lainnya.

"Kenapa? Terkejut—"

"—Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian tidak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" tanya sebuah suara tak jauh dari keempat orang itu. Semua meneguk ludahnya masing-masing. Mereka kenal suara ini—ralat, mereka hapal mati dengan suara ini. Perlahan, keempat laki-laki itu menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bersurai _cream _dengan borgol yang diputar dengan jari telunjuk kananya. Dia Alaude de Nuvola, laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan _Namimori High School _sekaligus dikenal sebagai _sklark _paling menakutkan yang bisa saja menggigitmu sampai mati jika kau melanggar peraturan meskipun itu hanya membuang rautan pensil ke sembarang tempat.

"Kalian semua, cepat masuk ke kelas masing-masing! Khusus untuk kalian berdua, Giotto, G, cepat kembali ke Ruang OSIS, atau…." Alaude menatap keempat pemuda itu tajam. Diberhentikannya borgol yang tengah berputar dijari telunjuknya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"…. Kugigit kalian sampai mati!" lanjut Alaude serius.

Dewa Kematian telah tiba! Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi dikepala keempat pemuda itu.

"Maafkan kamiiii! Ayo, Gokudera-_kun_!" kata Tsuna cepat sambil menarik teman sekelasnya itu dan menutup pintu kelas mereka.

"G! Cepat lari atau nyawamu dalam bahaya!" kata Giotto sambil menarik wakilnya itu sebelum laki-laki bersurai merah itu sempat mengucapkan apapun. Alaude? Dia hanya diam dan kembali menelusuri lorong sekolah, bersiap memergoki murid-murid yang belum memasuki kelas mereka maupun murid yang berniat membolos pelajaran.

.

.

Yoshi menghapus peluh yang menetes dikepalanya. Namun tak lama, sebuah seringai keji terlukis diwajah pemuda itu.

"Aria, lihatlah ini, ini kisah yang kubuat tanpa bantuan siapapun… dengan kisah ini, akan kubuat kau percaya, bahwa cinta itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka…" bisik pemuda itu. Sebuah tawa jahat kembali terdengar di ruangan itu. Ah, bahkan Yoshi tak tahu ini sudah keberapa kalinya ia tertawa seperti itu…

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Bacotan Author: **Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~! Sekarang saya mau bacain balesan _review _dulu ya~ Maaf juga saya nge-_update _Chapter pertama lama banget… *sujud sembah* Satu lagi, jangan tanya kenapa judul Chapter ini sama kayak lagu OOR... Author kehabisan ide... *dilindes* Oh iya, saya minta _review_-nya dari _readers _sekalian ya~ ^^ Sampai jumpa di Chapter kedua~! ^O^)/

**archielle****: **Halo, archielle-_san_~ makasih udah jadi orang pertama yang _review _fic ini~ Arigatou buat _review_-nya… Makasih juga pujiannya, ini udah _update_… G27 nanti dulu ya… *digiles* minta _review_-nya lagi dong~ ^^

**ChiyoTheBlackCat****: **Halo, Chii~ makasih udah nge-_review_~ ^^ Soal Yoshi, bisa dibilang dia jahat karena memang dia tokoh antagonis di fic ini… ^^ Singkatnya, ini kisah mengenai _cupid _yang nggak percaya cinta dan berusaha membuktikan kalau cinta itu memang nggak ada dengan menggunakan Tsuna dan Giotto… /apa. Terus, tolong Chii, jangan bikin aku ngira kamu mesum gara-gara ngebayangin _cupid _cuma pake s*mpak doang… -_- /udah. Oh iya, _review_ ini juga ya~ ^^

**Eiffel Caramel****: **JESSSS! /jangan ikutan.  
Yup, Yoshi itu OC, kan dia nggak ada di _manga _aslinya… Iya dong, quote buatan seorang tusuk sate(?) kan memang cetar~ /kibas rambut/ /ditelen. Jess, sadar, tusuk sate itu bawahan gue(?). Ini udah _update_~ minta _review_-nya lagi ya~ ^^

.

.

~_Please review_~

.

.


	3. Lembar 2: Identity

**Title : Our Love Story**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, School-Life, Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing : G27 (Main Pairing), 8059, U02, D18, CA, B26, XS**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, OC (HDW Tsuna; disini Yoshi), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Note : Memiliki tema yang sama dengan fic Falling Down © Kinana (dari fandom Bleach)  
Pada awalnya memang memiliki kesamaan dengan fic tersebut, namun tentu saja jalan ceritanya berbeda… hanya awalnya saja yang sama…**

**.**

**~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~ 0 0 0 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Lantai 3, Ruang OSIS. 01.22 p.m-**

"G, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, lima menit saja…" mohon Giotto setengah memelas.

Sebuah dengusan keras. "Jangan mengeluh dan kerjakan saja _paperwork_-mu itu!" kata G. tajam.

Giotto menghela napas panjang. Sumpah, dia benar-benar lelah. Setelah dikurung selama 5 jam, lalu berhasil kabur sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya ia harus kembali mendekam di ruangannya selama kurang lebih satu jam. Akhirnya, dengan –amat– sangat terpaksa, laki-laki _blonde _itu mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya lagi. Itu pun belum ditambah dengan ceramah wakilnya yang sama dengan panjang dikali lebar dan dikali tinggi hingga menghasilkan volume. Intinya ceramah wakilnya ini bisa dibilang tidak ada ujungnya dan terus bersambung bagaikan sinetron-sinetron zaman sekarang.

Sebuah pemikiran sinting sempat mampir diotak jeniusnya. _Paperwork_-nya bisa beranak cucu!

—Sumpah, itu benar-benar konyol, Giotto.

"Oh ya," perkataan wakilnya yang terputus membuat Giotto mengalihkan pandangannya. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu menoleh kearah Giotto.

"Reborn-_sensei_ bilang, dia ingin menemuimu jam setengah dua, **tanpa terlambat**!" kata G. penuh penekanan. Sang Ketua OSIS meneguk ludahnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang…" kata laki-laki bersurai _blonde _itu sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak mau menjadi target pelurunya nanti…" sambung Giotto sambil menatap wakilnya dengan tatapan sedikit memelas.

Sebuah helaan napas –yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya– kembali terdengar. "Baiklah…" dan Giotto nyaris melompat begitu mendengar jawaban teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Tapi—!" G. buru-buru menekankan satu kata ini, membuat kegembiraan diwajah Giotto berkurang.

"Setelah urusanmu dengan Reborn-_sensei_ selesai, cepat kembali dan rapikan _paperwork_-mu… jangan lupa untuk **tidak** berlari di lorong sekolah lagi…" lanjut laki-laki –yang juga diketahui– beriris merah itu. Giotto menatap wakilnya sedikit kaget.

"Hanya itu?" tanya laki-laki berambut _blonde _itu.

"Hanya itu… atau kau akan berakhir pekan di ruangan ini ditambah diawasi oleh _sklark _pembawa borgol itu…" jawab G. sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Giotto meneguk ludahnya lagi. Oh, itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk paling mengerikan yang dialaminya…

"Baiklah… aku pergi…" Giotto memegang ganggang pintu Ruang OSIS dan berniat keluar sebelum—

"—Ah, satu lagi…"

—Wakilnya mulai _berkicau _lagi.

"Apa lagi G?" tanya Giotto setelah menghela napas pendek.

"Kalau kau melanggar peringatanku yang tadi dan datang terlambat ke Ruang Reborn-_sensei_, berarti hukumannya akan bertambah…" kata G. sambil membereskan _paperwork _yang sudah diselesaikan Giotto.

"Maksudnya?" tanya pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya, kau akan berakhir dengan menginap diruanganmu ini diakhir pekan dengan diawasi oleh _sklark _terkuat dan guru bertopi _fedora _itu…" jawab G. sambil menatap rekan kerjanya itu datar tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

Sang Ketua OSIS kembali meneguk ludah. Oh, yang ini adalah mimpi buruk dari yang terburuk untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu… dan tolong bereskan pekerjaanku sedikit…" kata laki-laki beriris _orange _cemerlang itu sebelum keluar ruangan disertai dengan helaan napas dari wakilnya.

.

.

.

**~Lembar 2~**

**[ Identity ]**

.

.

**-Lantai Satu, Ruang Guru (Ruang Kerja Reborn). 01.30 p.m-**

"Permisi—"

**—DORR!**

"UWOHH! Apa-apaan peluru ini?!" tanya Giotto dengan OOC-nya. Beruntung pemuda _blonde _itu berhasil menghindar dan peluru itu mendarat dipintu yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau terlambat, Giotto…" kata seorang pria bertopi _fedora _dengan sebuah pistol berwarna hijau ditangannya.

"Maaf, _sensei_… G. baru memberitahuku tadi…" kata Giotto mencoba tenang. Ayolah, dengan tembakan nyaris mengenaimu sebagai tanda selamat datang, memang ada yang bakal nggak takut dengan itu?

"Hmph… aku tak terima alasan, Ketua OSIS… sebagai hukumannya—" pria bertopi _fedora _–yang diketahui adalah Reborn– itu kembali mengarahkan pistolnya kearah pemuda _blonde _itu.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, _sensei_!"

—**DOR! DOR!**

Giotto harus bersyukur dianugerahi insting yang tajam dan refleks yang cepat sehingga dia bisa menghindari peluru maut sang guru.

"Tidak ada kata 'tunggu', Giotto del Vongola! Hindari peluruku kalau kau masih ingin melihat dunia!" kata Reborn sambil mencoba membidik sang Ketua OSIS.

**DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"_Sensei_! Tolong hentikan! Ruangan ini bisa hancur!" teriak Giotto sambil terus menghindari tembakan maut Reborn.

"Heh, khawatirkan saja nyawamu, Giotto! Aku tak pernah main-main sekalipun kau adalah muridku atau Ketua OSIS disini!" jawab Reborn sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

**DOR!**

"Uwah!" Giotto kehilangan keseimbangan ketika menghindari peluru terakhir. Pemuda itu menabrak lemari buku dibelakangnya. Seketika, beberapa buku yang berada di lemari buku tersebut terjatuh dan menimpa kepala sang Ketua OSIS.

"_Ittai_…" keluh pemuda _blonde _itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau menjatuhkan buku-buku berhargaku, Ketua OSIS…" sindir Reborn sambil menyarungi pistolnya dan mendekati pemuda beriris _orange _cemerlang itu.

"_Gomen_, _sensei_… baru kali ini juga kau serius…" kata Giotto sambil memungut dan merapikan buku-buku yang terjatuh tadi. Tiba-tiba, sebuah foto keluar dari sebuah buku yang sedang dipungutnya. Pemuda _blonde _itu segera memungutnya.

"Foto apa i—"

_Deg_!

Mata Giotto sedikit membesar. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan iris _caramel _yang agak besar sedang tersenyum terpampang jelas difoto itu. Disebelah sang pemuda, terdapat pria bertopi _fedora _dengan setelan jas lengkap dan sebuah bunglon kecil berwarna hijau dibahunya. Mereka berada dibawah pohon yang cukup besar, sepertinya foto ini diambil disebuah taman.

"Ah, foto ini…" entah sejak kapan sang guru telah berada disamping Giotto dan melihat foto yang dipungut pemuda itu tadi.

"Ma- maaf, _sensei_! Saya tidak berniat mengitip—"

"—Tak masalah… lagipula ini kan hanya foto biasa…" kata Reborn sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang disebelah _sensei_?" tanya Giotto lagi. Detak jantungnya perlahan menjadi tak harmonis, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menelan ludahnya. Sedikit banyak, ia berharap gurunya yang satu ini tidak sadar ia sedang menggali informasi tentang si pemuda yang baru ditemuinya di lantai satu secara tak sengaja itu.

"Heh," pria bertopi _fedora _itu mendengus. "menggali informasi, eh?" tanya sang guru.

_GLEKK!_

Ternyata berharap sang guru tak tahu tujuan aslinya tak ada gunanya! Insting pria ini terlalu hebat!

"Ma- maaf! Bukan berarti saya—"

"—Tidak perlu minta maaf, Giotto… aku paham… yaah, aku jarang berekspresi seperti itu pada orang lain…" kata Reborn sambil membuang wajahnya. Giotto kembali menatap foto tadi. Benar juga, sang guru tengah tersenyum tulus saat itu. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban bisa melihat guru ter-_killer _di _Namimori High School_ tersenyum seperti difoto itu. Dalam hati, Giotto sedikit bersyukur sang guru tak berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan sepertinya tidak tahu kalau ia sudah bertemu pemuda yang ada difoto itu.

"Dia keponakanku, namanya Sawada Tsunayoshi… ah, dia itu laki-laki ya, jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya… kadang aku juga bingung, entah kenapa wajahnya bisa mirip perempuan…" kata Reborn sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

"Begitu… ah, ini fotonya, _sensei_… buku-buku ini harus saya taruh dimana?" tanya Giotto sambil menyerahkan foto yang dipegangnya itu. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak rela menyerahkan foto itu lagi.

"Ah, taruh saja bukunya di lantai… biar kubereskan nanti…" jawab pria bertopi _fedora _itu sambil mengambil foto itu dan memasukkannya disaku jasnya.

**KRIEETTT…**

"Apa kau sedang sibuk, _liebchen_?" tanya seseorang setelah membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu. Terbesit keterkejutan didalam diri Giotto, bagaimana pun Reborn dikenal sebagai makhluk paling menakutkan se-_Namimori_. Makhluk macam apa yang berani membuka ruangannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu dari sang pemilik ruangan atau minimal mengetuknya dulu?

Namun, reaksi yang dikeluarkan guru bertopi _fedora _itu ternyata berkebalikan dengan pemikiran sang Ketua OSIS.

"Fo- Fon?! Kau— kenapa kau bisa—"

"—Kaget melihat kedatanganku, hm?" tanya orang yang membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil masuk dan menutup pintunya. Orang itu seorang pria, dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang satu, pakaian tradisional Cina berwarna merah, dan tadi Reborn memanggilnya 'Fon', eh?

"Kapan pulang dari Cina?" tanya Reborn sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Sebenarnya sih baru saja… tapi aku langsung kemari karena ingin mengajakmu makan siang…" jawab pria itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Tunggu….. MAKAN SIANG KATANYAAA?!

"F- Fon! Jangan ngomong itu sekarang—"

"—Ohh, 'makang siang' ya, _sensei_?" goda Giotto. Dalam hati ia ingin tertawa dengan tingkahnya. "Tak kusangka _sensei_ sudah punya pacar…" tambah pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu sambil tertawa dalam hati.

"Giotto….." Reborn menatap muridnya itu tajam tak lupa dengan aura _dark _yang berkobar dibelakangnya.

"Hahahaha, maaf _sensei_… saya pergi dulu, G. bisa menceramahiku lagi nanti… permisi…" kata Giotto sambil menunduk pada guru bertopi _fedora _itu dan juga pada pria yang dipanggil 'Fon' itu sebelum benar-benar keluar ruangan.

"Itu target kita?" tanya Fon setelah derap langkah Giotto tak lagi terdengar.

"Begitulah… kenapa? Kau penasaran?" tanya Reborn sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya dan sebuah pematik.

"Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kita harus menjaga dia dan… siapa yang satu lagi?" tanya Fon.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… aku mengatur ulang ingatan anak itu, keluarganya, dan seluruh warga Namimori, dengan begitu tak ada yang tahu siapa aku…" kata Reborn panjang lebar. Dinyalakannya pematik itu dan menyalakan rokoknya. Dihisapnya nikotin itu dalam-dalam, menikmati sensasi nikotin dan zat adiktif lainnya yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Keberadaan Sawada Tsunayoshi sepertinya bisa kau tangani dengan cepat, ya…" kata Fon sambil tersenyum.

"Heh," pria bertopi _fedora _itu mendengus. "Tentu saja, sebagai _cupid _yang diutus oleh Aria, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!" lanjut pria itu sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya satu senti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Aria ya, sampai menyuruh kita menjaga dua insan manusia ini?" tanya Fon pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**-Pusat Pemerintahan **_**Cupid**_**. Ruang Pimpinan **_**Cupid **_**Kesembilan. **_**Uknown time**_**-**

"Bos, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gamma sambil menatap pimpinannya itu.

"Maksud yang mana, Gamma?" Aria balik bertanya dan menatap bawahannya itu tenang.

"Kenapa Anda mengirim dua anggota _Arcobaleno_ ke dunia manusia? Anda tahu apa maksud saya, kan? _Arcobaleno_ itu kan—"

"—Aku sangat mengerti, Gamma… mengirim _Arcobaleno_, pasukan _cupid _terkuat sekaligus paling loyal ke dunia manusia adalah hal yang bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan…" kata Aria sambil berbalik dan menatap langit biru dari pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan balkon.

"Karena itu, kenapa Anda malah—"

"Dengar Gamma, aku tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Sawada Yoshimune di ruang tahanannya…" potong pimpinan _cupid_ kesembilan itu.

"'Apa yang dilakukannya'?" ulang Gamma tak mengerti. Aria menghela napas sebentar, wanita itu berbalik dan menatap pria berambut krem itu tegas.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Gamma…" kata Aria. Dilepaskannya kalungnya, dimana dot bayi berwarna _orange _sebagai simbol Bos _Arcobaleno_ bergantung, kemudian diletakkannya ditangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba, dot bayi itu memantulkan cahaya _orange_ dan membentuk sebuah layar transparan. Dilayar tersebut, terlihat Yoshi sedang menulis sesuatu pada buku bersampul coklat usang dengan serius.

"Bagaimana mungkin—" Gamma kehilangan kata-katanya.

Sebuah helaan napas dari pemimpin _cupid_ kesembilan. "Kau benar, ini tidak mungkin terjadi… tapi inilah kenyataannya…" kata Aria tegas.

"Lalu, buku yang ditulisnya itu, apa mungkin…?" pria bersurai krem itu menatap pemimpinnya, meminta jawaban.

"Benar, itu adalah buku untuk menyatukan kedua manusia… buku yang dipegang Yoshi adalah buku yang menyatukan Giotto del Vongola dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, itu buku yang telah lama kucari…" jelas pemimpin _Arcobaleno_ itu panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa Bos tidak mengambilnya saja?" tanya Gamma tak puas dengan jawaban sang pimpinan.

"Aku tak bisa begitu, Gamma…" jawab Aria sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap birunya langit. "Ada alasan lain yang membuatku tak bisa langsung mengambil buku itu…" lanjut wanita itu.

"Alasan apa?" tanya Gamma lagi. Sungguh, ia tak puas dengan jawaban Bosnya sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya, Gamma…" jawab Aria tenang. "Lagipula…" wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya dan melirik kearah pria berambut krem itu.

"Sawada Yoshimune, Giotto del Vongola, dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, sebenarnya terikat dalam satu ikatan tak terpisahkan…" lanjut wanita bergelar pemimpin _cupid_ kesembilan itu misterius.

.

.

.

**-Ruang Tahanan Sawada Yoshimune. **_**Uknown time**_**-**

"Lumayan…" puji _cupid_ beriris _orange _cemerlang itu sambil mengusap peluh didahinya.

"Giotto del Vongola sudah mengetahui identitas Sawada Tsunayoshi… sekarang…." Yoshi menggantung kalimatnya, dibaliknya halaman kedua pada buku bersampul coklat usang yang berada diatas mejanya, bersiap menulis pada lembar ketiga. "Waktunya Sawada Tsunayoshi mengetahui identitas Giotto del Vongola…" lanjut pemuda itu sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Kemudian, tinta emas mulai mengotori lembar ketiga, menciptakan alur yang telah sang _cupid_ pengkhianat cinta tentukan.

.

.

.

_Babak awal telah selesai…_

_Babak kedua akan dimulai…_

_Saat tirai kembali dibuka, persiapkanlah akting terindahmu…_

_Karena, mungkin hanya saat itulah kau bisa bertemu belahan jiwamu…_

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

**Keterangan :**

_Signoria_ (Italy) : Nona

_Grazie _(Italy) : Terima kasih

_Liebchen _(Jerman) : _Dear_

.

.

**Bacotan Author: **_Ohayou_, _konnichiwa_, _konbanwa_, _readers _sekalian~! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Author ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest~! Tumben-tumbennya lho, saya cepet bikin chapter baru, tepuk tangan dulu dong~! *digebukin rame-rame* Yaudah, mending saya bacain _review_ kemaren deh~! Makasih banyak buat yang udah _review_ sekaligus para _silent readers_ sekalian~! Tenang, saya pasti bakal ngelanjutin fic ini, _as fast as I can_… btw, _Happy D18 Day_~~! Sayang nggak bisa ngerayain… *pundung* Terus, saya minta maaf ada beberapa kata di Chapter kemarin yang merupakan kata asing tapi nggak dijelasin, jadi saya jelasin di Chapter ini ya... oh ya, saya minta _review_-nya lagi dari _readers _sekalian ya~ ^^ Sampai jumpa di Chapter ketiga~! ^O^)/

**FranKeceh: **Makasih udah _review _plus bilang fic –sableng– ini bagus~! GUA KANGEENNN SAMA LUU! /caps. Ah, bisa aja, biasa aja kok fic-nya… malah entah kenapa terkesan sableng… :/ /udah. Btw, _review _lagi ya~ /jangan mau.

**calonmuridkelasE: **Makasih udah _review _sama bilang fic ini lumayan bagus~! *lap air mata* /thor. Bingung bagaimana dengan _cupid_-nya? Mungkin bisa saya jelaskan… :D Mengenai semua pertayaanmu, saya cuma bisa bilang itu rahasia, nggak mungkin saya bocorin di awal fic… _gomenne_… *bow* Tapi, mengenai bisakah saya menuliskan kisah dalam fic ini dan ending sesuai kemauan saya, saya harus jawab saya mampu. Karena pada dasarnya, saya membuat fic ini dengan perhitungan yang cukup matang… :D Makasih juga dengan ucapan selamat datang dan dukungannya~! Saya akan berjuang _desu_~! ^^ _Anoo_, kalau boleh minta _review_-nya lagi, ya~ ^^

**Wookie: **Makasih udah nyempatin _review_, ya~! Author senang dengan _review_-mu~ ^^ Ini udah dilanjut… boleh minta _review_-nya lagi? *kedipin mata* *dibakar*

**ChiiyoTheBlackCat: **Makasih udah _review_ lagi plus bilang penulisannya keren~! ^^ Ini udah lanjut, minta _review_-nya lagi ya~ ^^

**Eiffel Caramel: **Makasih udah _review_, Jess… secara, ini kan fic rikuesan lu, lu harus mantau fic ini… .w. /digiles. Nih, di Chapter ini bener-bener khusus buat Giotto, dia munculnya paling banyak, kan? /apa. Nih udah _update_~! Jangan lupa _review _ ya~! ^^

**archielle: **Yo, archielle-_san_~! Makasih udah nge-_review _lagi~! ^^ Debat 8059 manis? *buru-buru sujud syukur* /udah. Ini udah _update_ lagi, minta _review_-nya ya~ ^^

.

.

_~Please review~_

.

.


	4. Lembar 3: An Extraordinary Moment

**Title : Our Love Story**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Genre : Fantasy, School-Life, Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing : G27 (Main Pairing), 8059, U02, D18, CA, B26, XS**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, OC (HDW Tsuna; disini Yoshi), AU, Typo(s)!**

**Note : Memiliki tema yang sama dengan fic Falling Down © Kinana (dari fandom Bleach)  
Pada awalnya memang memiliki kesamaan dengan fic tersebut, namun tentu saja jalan ceritanya berbeda… hanya awalnya saja yang sama…**

.

.

.

**-Ruang Tahanan Sawada Yoshimune. **_**Uknown time**_**-**

"Hmm, perasaanku saja atau aku memang diawasi?" gumam Yoshi sambil menganalisa ruangannya dari tempat duduknya.

.

Tak ada yang aneh…

.

_Cupid_ berambut coklat itu mengangkat bahu. _'Mungkin hanya perasaanku…'_ batinnya.

"Ah! Gawat! Aku lupa menulis lanjutan kisah cintanya!" seru pemuda itu. Pemuda beriris _orange_ cemerlang itu kembali menarikan bulu angsa putih yang berfungsi sebagai penanya, membiarkan tinta emas mengotori lembar ketiga kisah cinta kedua insan manusia itu…

.

.

.

**~Lembar 3~**

**[ An Extraordinary Moment ]**

.

.

.

**-Lantai 1, Kelas 1-2. 02.16 p.m-**

"Haaahhh, syukurlah tesnya sudah selesai…" Tsuna meletakkan wajahnya dimejanya, berusaha melupakan tes dadakan fisika yang baru saja berakhir.

"_Juudaime_, Anda baik-baik saja? Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruang kesehatan!" kata Gokudera sedikit khawatir.

"Te- tenang saja, Gokudera-_kun_… aku tak apa-apa kok…" jawab Tsuna, berusaha menenangkan pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _Juudaime_… ingat, Anda adalah pengganti _Primo_ di masa depan!" kata Gokudera. Tsuna bersumpah dia bisa melihat api kecil dimata pemuda berambut _silver_ itu. Tsuna hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu kembali meletakkan wajahnya di meja. Dengar-dengar, pelajaran berikutnya kosong, jadi bisa dibilang dia aman sekarang.

'_Primo, ya?'_ batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

_Deg!_

'_A- apan sih?! Kenapa aku malah teringat orang itu?'_ Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sayangnya, bayang-bayang itu malah semakin melekat pada pikirannya. Ia masih bisa mengingat rambut _blonde_-nya, iris _orange_ cemerlangnya yang tajam, debar jantungnya yang tak harmonis, dan—

'_Oh, sudahlah!'_ batin pemuda beriris _caramel_ itu sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Sudah cukup! Mengingatnya bisa membuat wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdetak liar seakan ingin keluar, dan—

—Tuh kan, jadi teringat lagi…

"Anda benar tidak apa-apa, _Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera sambil menatap pemuda bersurai coklat itu khawatir. Pasalnya, _Juudaime_ yang dikenalnya tak pernah seperti ini.

"_I- iee_… aku tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-_kun_… pokoknya, apapun yang kulakukan, jangan pedulikan aku…" jawab Tsuna sedikit panik. Ia lupa berada di kelas dan malah melakukan hal yang aneh karena mengingat _you-know-what_. Meskipun, kurang yakin, pemuda beriris _emerald_ itu kembali membalikkan badannya dan mulai menulis sesuatu dibuku tulisnya. Tsuna menghela napas lega. Ia kembali menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

'_Kenapa aku terus mengingat Primo, ya?'_ batinnya sambil menutup iris _caramel_-nya.

Sementara itu, Gokudera kembali menoleh kebelakang, menatap pemuda berambut anti gravitasi yang tidak lain adalah Tsuna sedikit cemas. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku tulisnya, kembali menarikan pensilnya dibukunya.

**Hari ini **_**Juudaime**_** terlihat aneh. Sepertinya ia sakit, tapi ia bilang tak apa-apa. Sepertinya, **_**Juudaime**_** mulai seperti itu setelah bertemu **_**Primo**_**. Apa mungkin, bertemu **_**Primo**_** membuatnya syok? Atau jangan-jangan **_**Juudaime**_** juga merasakan aura **_**Primo**_** sebagai Ketua OSIS? Sepertinya **_**Juudaime**_** tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya dalam menyaingi **_**Primo**_**… aku harus menyemangati **_**Juudaime**_** dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia pantas menjadi Ketua OSIS suatu saat nanti! Itulah tugasku sebagai Tangan Kanan **_**Juudaime**_**!**

.

_Well_, sepertinya Gokudera salah fokus, ya…

.

.

**-Lantai 3, Ruang OSIS. 02.26 p.m-**

Diam-diam, G kembali melirik kearah Giotto. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia memergoki sang Ketua OSIS tengah tersenyum sambil mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya. G bersumpah itu adalah pemandangan ter-_horror_ yang pernah dilihatnya. Laki-laki bersurai merah itu hapal mati kebiasaan teman masa kecilnya itu ketika sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

Menghela napas itu nyaris bisa 30 detik sekali, mengeluh itu setelah mengerjakan 10-30 _paperwork_, berisik itu bisa dibilang nggak bisa dan tidak akan pernah absen. Intinya, kegiatan sang Ketua OSIS sekarang –tersenyum sambil mengerjakan _paperwork_– bisa dibilang salah satu hal yang tidak mungkin dan bisa saja dimasukkan kedalam rekor dunia sebagai salah satu keajaiban.

"Ada apa, G?" tanya Giotto sambil menatap wakilnya itu bingung.

.

Oh, _shit_. Dia ketahuan.

.

"Ah, tidak… tumben saja _paperwork_-mu sudah nyaris habis…" kata G sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya sedang ingin mengerjakan benda ini saja… lagipula, aku harus cepat kalau ingin pulang bersamaan dengan murid lain, kan?" tanya si pemuda _blonde_ itu sambil tersenyum.

G bersumpah tadi ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendadak mendengar jawaban Giotto. Aneh, biasanya pemuda beriris _orange_ ini akan langsung mengeluh mengetahui jam pulang akan segera tiba –dikarenakan sang Ketua OSIS pasti belum selesai mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya dan terpaksa mendekam di Ruang OSIS bersama wakilnya, tentu saja–. Sekarang, G tidak ragu-ragu lagi. Ia yakin demi sepuluh batang rokok, Giotto tadi tak sengaja terbentur sesuatu saat menghadap Reborn-_sensei_, lalu hasilnya adalah seperti ini. Atau, saat berjalan di lorong sekolah, tiba-tiba sang Ketua OSIS kemasukan hantu tukang senyum atau hantu gila kerja, dan sebagainya –dengar-dengar lorong Namimori High School sedikit angker–.

Sang Ketua OSIS kembali mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya, kali ini bahkan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Sang Wakil Ketua OSIS kembali merasa kalau yang dilihatnya adalah ilusi tingkat dewa. Alih-alih membaca bukunya, laki-laki beriris merah itu kembali menerka-nerka, setan apa yang memasuki tubuh teman masa kecilnya ini.

Giotto kembali membaca _paperwork_-nya. Ya, ia benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya, namun, asal kalian tahu, pikirannya melayang dan bukan sedang memikirnya pekerjaannya itu. Tidak, ia tidak sedang memikirkan cara melarikan diri dari wakilnya ini lagi.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi, eh?'_ batinnya lagi. Laki-laki _blonde_ itu kembali tersenyum.

.

'_Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan anak itu…'_ batinnya.

.

.

—Ckckck, cinta pandangan pertama itu bisa dimana saja, ya?

.

.

**-Pusat Pemerintahan **_**Cupid**_**. Ruang Pimpinan **_**Cupid**_** Kesembilan. 02.31 p.m-**

"'Ikatan tak terpisahkan'?" ulang Gamma bingung. Aria menggangguk tegas.

"Ikatan macam apa itu? Rasanya, _cupid_ seperti kita—"

"—Dengarkan aku dulu, Gamma…" potong Aria tegas. Gamma mengunci bibirnya.

"Kau tahu kan," wanita bergelar pemimpin _cupid_ kesembilan itu memulai. "Ketika seorang _cupid_ menyatukan dua manusia, ia adalah _cupid_ pemersatu kedua manusia itu… saat itu terjadi, ada sebuah benang yang mengikat _cupid_ tersebut dengan kedua manusia yang telah disatukannya…" jelas wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Benang apa itu?" tanya Gamma lagi.

"Benang itu adalah tanda terikatnya sebuah ikatan tak terlihat diantara _cupid_ pemersatu dan kedua manusia itu. Dengan terjalinnya ikatan itu, maka hanya sang _cupid_ pemersatu lah yang bisa menyatukan kedua manusia itu dan menulis kisah cinta mereka…" jawab Aria panjang lebar.

_Deg_

"Ja- jadi, yang bisa menyatukan kedua manusia itu hanya Sawada Yoshimune?" tanya Gamma mengoreksi.

"Benar…" jawab Aria tegas.

"Apa tak ada cara memutus ikatan tak terlihat itu?" tanya pria berambut krem itu lagi.

Aria membalikkan badannya dan kembali menatap langit. "Sebenarnya ada…" jawabnya lambat.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa langsung—"

"—Kita tak bisa memutus ikatan itu!" potong Aria tegas. Gamma terkesiap. Wanita bergelar Pemimpin _Cupid_ Kesembilan itu berbalik 45 derajat dan menatap anak buahnya dari sudut matanya tajam. Pria berambut krem itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita tidak bisa memutus ikatan itu, Gamma…" ulang Aria lebih tenang dari yang sebelumnya. "Lebih tepatnya kita _tidak boleh_ memutus ikatan mereka…" ralat wanita yang juga dikenal sebagai Bos _Arcobaleno_ itu.

"Kenapa? Apa Bos lupa dia adalah _cupid_ yang mengkhianati _Aprodhite_ (Dewi Cinta, diambil dari mitologi Yunani)? Atau, apa mungkin dia mengancammu? Atau—"

"—Gamma, sekalipun ia telah mengkhianati cinta, bukan berarti Sawada Yoshimune dibebaskan dari tugasnya…" potong Aria sambil kembali –entah sudah keberapa kalinya– menghela napas.

"Jadi, dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _cupid_? Dia tetap diharuskan menyatukan dua manusia?" tanya Gamma sedikit tak terima. Hei, kita membicarakan seorang pengkhianat yang secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan ia tak percaya cinta, bung.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aria tanpa beban. "Apalagi, setiap _cupid_ harus dan hanya boleh menyatukan satu pasang manusia yang ada didunia ini…" lanjut wanita itu tenang.

"Tapi, apa Bos yakin? Dia pengkhianat! Bagaimana jika kisah cintanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan penentuan tadir yang ada?" tanya Gamma lagi.

Aria tersenyum tenang. Astaga, apa yang dipikirkan pemimpin _cupid_ ini memang tak bisa ditebak dengan mudah. "Kau tahu, Gamma?" wanita itu kembali berbalik dan menatap birunya langit. "Meskipun tak sesuai ketentuannya atau terjadi perubahan didalamnya—" wanita itu mengambil napas sebentar.

"—Takdir itu mempunyai caranya sendiri dalam melukis setiap hidup manusia yang ada, termasuk kisah cintanya…" lanjut wanita itu bijak sekaligus misterius. Gamma menghela napasnya. Oke, dia menyerah sekarang. Untuk mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan dan benar-benar jelas dari wanita dihadapannya ini memang hal yang sulit, bahkan sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

**-Namimori High School. Lantai 1, Kelas 1-2. 02.55. p.m-**

.

**TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!**

.

Tsuna terbangun dari tidur kilatnya. Dibukanya iris _caramel_-nya dan melihat sekeliling. Teman-teman sekelasnya sedang memasukkan buku-buku mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah berdiri sambil menyampirkan tas mereka. Tsuna menguap sebentar. Perlahan, pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Ia tidak menyangka telah tertidur saat pelajaran kosong hingga jam pulang sekolah.

"_Juudaime_, Anda sudah selesai? Mau mengerjakan tugas kimia bersamaku?" tanya Gokudera yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disamping meja pemuda beriris _caramel_ itu.

"Eh? Ah, boleh ju—"

"—Disini kau rupanya, _Dame-Tsuna_!" kata sebuah suara dari pintu kelas. Bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, ia hapal mati dengan suara ini. Siapa lagi yang punya suara setegas itu dan memanggilnya _Dame-Tsuna_ dengan santainya kalau bukan…

Perlahan, pemuda berambut anti gravitasi itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gokudera dan melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya di pintu kelas. Seorang pria berjas hitam lengkap dengan topi _fedora_ hitam yang tak pernah absen dari kepalanya.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari si pemuda sebentar. "Reborn _ojii-san_…" si pemuda menggumam kecil. Si pria –yang tidak lain adalah Reborn– itu mendengus mendengarnya.

"Belum mau pulang? Tumben sekali…" sindir Reborn sambil berjalan mendekati meja keponakannya. Murid lain yang berada di kelas itu kini sudah menyingkir, takut dengan Reborn yang sudah terkenal kesadisannya –dan mereka juga takut terkena peluru maut sang guru–, kecuali Gokudera –tentu saja– dan Yamamoto –anehnya, dia cari mati? –.

"Ada apa, _ojii-san_—"

—**Dor!**

"Aku tak setua itu sampai kau memanggilku 'paman', _Dame-Tsuna_!" kata Reborn tajam. Moncong pistolnya yang berwarna hijau masih mengeluarkan asap tipis hasil menembakkan sebuah peluru. Beruntung, peluru itu _hanya_ mengenai tembok disebelah kanan Tsuna.

"Hi- Hiee! Tapi, kau kan memang paman—"

—**DOR!**

"Sekalipun aku pamanmu, aku menolak dipanggil 'paman' dilingkungan sekolah…" kata sang paman tegas.

"HI- HIEE! Ta- tapi, Yuni boleh memanggilmu—"

—**DORR!**

"Yuni itu pengecualian!" kata Reborn dengan sebuah perempatan dikepalanya.

"HIEE! _Gomennasai_! Jangan tembak lagi, Reborn!" Tsuna melindungi wajahnya dengan tasnya.

"Heh, reaksimu tak berubah, _Dame-Tsuna_…" komentar pria berjas hitam itu.

"Re- Reborn-_sensei_! Jangan menembaki _Juudaime_ seperti itu, itu berbahaya!" kata Gokudera sedikit panik.

"Jangan membelanya, Gokudera! Ini urusanku dengan _Dame-Tsuna_ ini! Kalau kau menganggu, akan kubuat kau mengitari kota Namimori sambil kayang!" ancam Reborn dengan aura _dark_. Gokudera menelan ludah, mana sanggup ia mengitari kota Namimori sambil kayang?

"Hahaha, _maa_, _maa_… Reborn-_sensei_, Tsuna, Gokudera, kalian sedang main _game_ tembak-tembakan dan kayang mengitari Namimori, ya?" tanya Yamamoto tanpa dosa. Astaga, meskipun tampan dan jenius dalam _baseball_, tak kusangka kau, Yamamoto Takeshi, masih menganggap semua hal adalah _game_?

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari pria bertopi _fedora_ itu. "Bisa dibilang begitu, Yamamoto…" kata pria itu. _Hell_, itu 100% kebohongan!

"Re- Reborn, sebenarnya mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Tsuna _to the point_. Berlama-lama dengan pamannya yang satu ini bisa membuatnya kena kesialan yang lebih dari satu!

"Ah, itu," Reborn teringat tujuan asalnya. "Ada Fon di ruanganku, temani dia! Aku ada urusan sebentar…" lanjut pria berjas hitam itu.

"Eh? Fon-_san_? Pacar pama—"

—**GREP!**

"Kau cari mati ya, _Dame-Tsuna_?" tanya Reborn penuh penekanan dengan aura _dark_ disekujur tubuhnya. Pria itu secara sigap membekap mulut ember si keponakan, sehingga pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Re- Reborn-_sensei_! _Juudaime_ bisa mati kehabisan napas!" kata Gokudera panik. Sang guru pun melepas bekapannya dari pemuda beriris _caramel_ itu, meskipun disertai dengan dengusan kesal sebelumnya. Tsuna langsung mengambil udara segar sebanyak mungkin, bekapan pamannya ini benar-benar diluar kekuatan manusia biasa. Oh, tentu saja Sawada Tsunayoshi, pamanmu ini adalah _cupid_ yang mengatur ulang ingatanmu. Dan sayangnya Tsuna tak bisa mendengar _spoiler_ takdir barusan. _Hell_, jika takdir bisa bicara dengan manusia, tak ada cerita menarik untuk ditempuh.

"Aku hanya disuruh menemani Fon-_san_ sampai paman selesai dengan urusan paman, kan?" tanya Tsuna setelah selesai mengambil napas. Reborn mengangguk tegas.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh dengannya!" kata pria bertopi _fedora_ itu sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas 1-2. Tsuna menghela napas lega begitu bayangan pamannya menghilang, pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"_Err_… maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang bersama kalian…" kata Tsuna sedikit menyesal. Gokudera menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tak apa, _Juudaime_… saya pergi dulu…" kata Gokudera sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sampai jumpa, Tsuna! Gokudera, ayo pulang bareng!" ajak Yamamoto sambil menyusul pemuda bersurai perak itu.

"Pulang saja sendiri, _yakyuu-baka_!" jawab Gokudera sewot. Tsuna hanya tertawa garing menatap kepergian kedua temannya itu. Kemudian, pemuda itu menyampirkan tasnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ruangan Reborn yang berada di Ruang Guru.

.

.

**-Namimori High School. Lantai 3, Ruang OSIS. 02.55 p.m-**

.

**TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!**

.

Giotto meletakkan _paperwork_ terakhirnya. Helaan napas panjang sekaligus lega keluar dari laki-laki _blonde_ itu. Laki-laki itu langsung menyambar tasnya cepat.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai! Aku duluan ya, G!" kata Giotto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah teman masa kecilnya itu dan keluar Ruang OSIS dengan wajah secerah lampu neon. G menatap _paperwork_ yang telah diselesaikan Ketua OSIS dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Dia berani sumpah –lagi, mengingat tadi ia sudah berkali-kali bersumpah melihat fenomena yang dilakukan teman masa kecilnya itu– ia melihat pekerjaan temannya itu sudah selesai. Tentu saja G, tadi ia sudah bilang padamu, kan?

"Ini hanya fatamorgana, kan?" gumam laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Tiga detik kemudian, sang Wakil Ketua OSIS ditemukan tergeletak tidak elit dilantai Ruang OSIS.

"Permisi, Giotto-_dono_, G-_dono_, apa kalian— G-_dono_! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Anda bisa tidur disini?!" Asari yang baru masuk langsung panik sendiri melihat teman masa kecil Giotto tengah pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

—Sudah dibilang, kan?

.

.

**-Lorong Namimori High School (Bagian Giotto)-**

Giotto tengah tersenyum sendiri, sedikit senang karena hari ini ia bisa menyelesaikan seluruh _papaerwork_-nya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia kembali berpikir, apa takdir akan memberikannya kejutan lain hari ini?

.

**-Lorong Namimori High School (Bagian Tsuna)-**

Tsuna menghela napas, entah kenapa banyak kejadian aneh hari ini. Ia sedikit berpikir, apa mungkin takdir akan memberinya kejutan lain di hari ini?

.

.

—Dan jawaban kalian benar, wahai calon pasangan kekasih!

.

.

Tepat saat Giotto menginjak lantai satu, ia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut coklat dan beriris _caramel_ agak besar yang sangat dikenalnya. Tsuna sendiri terkesiap melihat sosok Giotto yang tiba-tiba menginjakkan kaki tepat tiga langkah didepannya. Kedua murid Namimori High School itu terdiam, tenggorokan mereka serasa kering dan pita suara mereka tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dada mereka bergejolak dan sebuah rasa hangat menjalar masuk, mengisi setiap rongga yang ada.

.

.

—Sudah dibilang, takdir itu memiliki cara tersendiri, wahai manusia…

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Bacotan Author:** Hola, hola~! _Ohayou_, _konnichiwa_, _konbanwa_, wahai _readers_ sekalian~! Kembali lagi dengan saya, _Author_ ter-sableng se-FFN, Profe Fest! _Gomen_ kalau chapter ini kelamaan, _desu_! Sebagai tanda maaf, chapter ini saya ketik lebih panjang~! Dan maaf juga kalau dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya kebanyakan _typo_! /kubur diri/ [_Readers_: Fic lu belum selesai, sablenggg!] Oiya! /bangkit dari kubur/ #hajared. Oiya, maaf kalau telat nih, tapi saya mau ngucapin **MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH **_**FAV**__.,__**FOLLOW**_**, PLUS **_**REVIEW**_** FIC –sableng– INI! POKOKNYA, AKU PADAMU DEH~!** [_Readers_: NAJIS DEH, THOR! AMIT-AMIT! /kabur/] HEH! Enak aja kabur! _Review_ dulu, dong~! /kedip-kedip/ [_Readers_: /muntah darah/] Saya minta _review_ lagi dari _readers_ sekalian, ya~! Sesingkat/sepedas/semenusuk apapun itu, saya akan sangat berterima kasih, _ne_~! Tidak ada yang sempurna dan tak ada seorang yang pun yang bisa menjadi sempurna, tapi semua orang memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik~! [Perhatian! Ini nyolong di blog sebelah!] Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~! /menghilang ala Daemon/

**FranKeceh:** Halo, makasih udah _review_~! Btw, mau plot bareng lagi di RP? Ntar gue on di Tsuna deh~ /apa. Masa sih fic gue keren? Nggak usah berlebihan, ah… .w. /nak. Oiya, rikuesan lu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, sabar dulu ya… /digiles. Oh ya, _review_ lagi, ya~!

**Eiffel Caramel:** Haii, Jess! /peluk balik/ /digampar. Masalah _typo_ itu, itu bukan _typo_ tapi sengaja. Itu untuk penegasan tentang pengulangan, udah dijelasin di twitter, kan? Wakakak, maaf deh, nih, dia muncul nggak di-_bully_ lagi, kan? /nak. Yang buat _Birthday Fic_ buat Bel udah ya, yang **Ai no Unmei**. Btw, _review_ ini juga, ya~!

**Wookie**: Yoo~! Makasih udah _review_ lagi~! ^^ Makasih juga pujiannya… *bow* Yang penjelasan mengenai kenapa 'buku cinta' itu nggak langsung diambil Aria udah sedikit dijelasin disini, ya~! (meskipun nggak semua sih… *gaploked*). Oiya, mengenai Yoshi jadi pengkhianat cinta itu bakal ada Chapter yang ngejelasin kok alias _flashback_-nya, ditunggu saja, ya~! ^^ Tanyain aja yang mau kamu tanyain, asal nggak sampai memasuki _spoiler_ pasti saya jelaskan, kok~! ^^ Ini udah _update_, minta _review_-nya lagi, ya~! ^^

.

.

_~Review please~_

.

.


End file.
